


Pining for More

by poolsidescientist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Crack, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Unsatisfied with the Season Finale of 'Camp Pining Hearts', Peridot decides to take matters into her own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I own nothing
> 
> Notes: I warn you now, this is drivel. I'm procrastinating grad school applications and this is the result.

“That’s it????? That’s the ending?????” Peridot yelled, flailing her arms at the television as the credits of the Camp Pining Hearts finale rolled across the screen.

“What a letdown,” Lapis sighed.

“I did warn you about the fifth season guys. It doesn’t get any better on when you re-watch it either though.” Steven stretched and hopped off the couch.

“But it’s wrong, it’s wrong, everything about it is wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Peridot flung her popcorn at the television. “Camp Pining Hearts was never supposed to end like this. I refuse to accept this ending!”

“It is a cheesy ending. But that’s the thing about TV, you never know how it’s gonna end so you have to keep watching.” Steven slurped his drink, happy to teach the gems a little more about life on earth.

“It’s over Peridot, it’s not like we can do anything about it. The ending is what it is.”

“Lapis! You’re a genius!”

“I am?” Lapis scratched her head in confusion.

“Yes. You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to write an alternate ending to Camp Pining Hearts! I can fix everything!” Peridot exclaimed as she ran off with her tablet.

It was half an hour later by the time Steven and Lapis stopped waiting for her to come back. Greg had come to pick Steven up, and after making Lapis promise to keep an eye on Peridot, they went home. The barn was peaceful, too peaceful for Lapis to be comfortable.

.......................................................................

Three days later Connie was visiting for the afternoon. Her laptop was open to show Steven a slideshow from a recent class trip to a water treatment facility when Peridot called.

“Steven!! Steven!!!!!” Steven and Connie opened the chat window to see a frantic but cheerful Peridot.

“You okay there Peridot?”

“Okay? I am more than okay. I wrote my alternate ending to Camp Pining Hearts, which ended up being 25,000 words, and released it to the world!!! I found this literary collection on your internet. Fanlit.com! It features stories about stories that have already been written. Amazing! So I posted my alternate ending to Camp Pining Hearts and it got 1427 hits and 18 comments! I’m famous! I’m the most famous gem on the internet! Take that Homeworld clods! Hahahahahehehaha,” she laughed hysterically. “Oh, and Steven?”

“Y-yes?”

“Thank you for introducing me to the show.” Peridot waved and logged off.

“So, Peridot wrote fanfiction,” Giggled Connie.

“What have I done,” Steven buried his head in his hands, “I’ve created a monster”.


End file.
